Jasprit Bumrah
Jasprit Jasbirsingh Bumrah is an Indian cricketer who plays for the Indian national cricket team in all formats of the game. He consistently bowls at 140–145 kilometers per hour making him one of the fastest bowlers in India. He also specialises in bowling in-swinging yorker deliveries. Domestic cricket Bumrah plays first-class cricket for Gujarat and he made his debut against Vidarbha in October 2013 during the 2013–14 season. He picked up 7 wickets in the match. Eventually, he ended the tournament as the side's leading wicket-taker. A right-arm fast-medium pacer from Gujarat with an unusual bowling action, Bumrah made his T20 debut against Maharashtra in the 2012–13 Syed Mushtaq Ali Trophy, and also helped his side clinch the title with his Man of the Match performance. His figures of 3/14 were instrumental to Gujarat's win over Punjab in the final. A 19-year old Bumrah grabbed instant limelight when on his Indian Premier League debut, he finished with figures of 3/32 against RCB. While doing so, he became only the second bowler in the side to take three wickets on debut. Though he played just a couple of games in the Pepsi IPL 2013 for Mumbai Indians, his impressive show in the domestic circuit convinced the Mumbai Indians management to buy him back for Pepsi IPL 2014 season. He was named in the IPL XI of the tournament in 2017 by Cricbuzz. In 2018 he took 78 wickets. He was also named in the T20 XI of the years 2016 and 2017 by ESPNCricinfo and in 2017 by Cricbuzz. International career Bumrah made his T20I debut on 27 January 2016 against Australia. In the two matches, T20I series against West Indies in August 2016, he became the bowler to claim most wickets (28) in Twenty20 Internationals in one calendar year surpassing the record of Dirk Nannes. He was also named in the ODI XI of the year 2016 by ESPNCricinfo. In January 2017, in the second match of T20I series of England's 2016–17 India tour, Bumrah played a crucial role in India's win. He picked up two wickets and gave away 20 runs in his quota of four overs. Bowling at the death, in the final over, he took 2 wickets giving away only two runs when England needed eight to win. He was awarded Player of the Match, he produced an excellent yorker in the final ball, with 6 runs required. During the 2017 Sri Lanka tour, Bumrah recorded the most wickets (15) taken by any fast bowler in a bilateral ODI series of five or fewer matches. He is remembered for bowling a no-ball in the final of the Champions Trophy 2017 that resulted in a wicket. The batsman, Fakhar Zaman, went on to score a match-defining century. In November 2017, he was named in India's Test squad for their series against South Africa. He made his Test debut for India against South Africa at Newlands in Cape Town on 5 January 2018. Jasprit Bumrah got his maiden Test wicket as he clean bowled AB de Villiers for 65 runs. In the 3rd Test Match of India Tour of South Africa 2017-18, at Johannesburg, Bumrah took his maiden five-wicket haul in Tests, with figures of 5/54 from 18.5 overs. He was named in the ODI XI of the year by Cricbuzz. Bumrah took his 2nd five-wicket haul in Tests, with figures of 5/85 from 29 overs, in the 3rd Test Match of India Tour of England 2018, at Trent Bridge, as India defeated England by 203 runs. On the Boxing Day Test of India Tour of Australia 2018, Bumrah took his 3rd five-wicket haul in Tests, on the 3rd day, with career-best figures of 6/33, to wrap up Australia's first innings on 151. By doing that, he also became the first Asian bowler to take five-wicket hauls in Australia, England and South Africa in the same calendar year. Overall, he had finished the series as the highest wicket-taker, with 21 wickets. He had finished the year, with 48 wickets, which was a record for Indian bowler in his debut year in Test cricket. For his performances in 2018, he was named both in the World Test XI and ODI XI by the ICC. He was also named in the ODI XI of the year 2018 by ESPNCricinfo and Test XI and ODI XI by Cricbuzz. In April 2019, he was named in India's squad for the 2019 Cricket World Cup. The International Cricket Council (ICC) named him as one of the five exciting talents making their Cricket World Cup debut. On 5 June 2019, in India's opening match of the tournament, against South Africa, Bumrah played in his 50th ODI match. On 6 July 2019, in the match against Sri Lanka, Bumrah took his 100th wicket in ODIs and became the second-fastest Indian to do so after Mohammed Shami. He finished the tournament as the leading wicket-taker for India, with eighteen dismissals in nine matches. He was named in the 'Team of the Tournament' by the ICC and ESPNCricinfo. Bowling style Jasprit Bumrah reached into the limelight with his unorthodox action and his ability to bowl yorkers at the right time and perform well in the death overs. He has an anomalous, sling-arm action and coupled with natural pace, and a peculiar release point of his deliveries makes it hard for the batsmen to pick him up early. He bowls outside the off-stump or short quite consistently. Bumrah carved himself a reputation for possessing an uncanny ability to hit the blockhole, just like his Mumbai Indians team-mate, the Sri Lankan Lasith Malinga. Bumrah has grown into an indispensable asset for the Indian team in the limited-overs format. Bumrah is considered one of the fastest Indian bowlers with an average speed of 142 km/h, his fastest being 153.26 km/h, which he bowled during the first Test match of India Tour of Australia 2018, at the Adelaide Oval, outpacing the likes of even Mitchell Starc and Pat Cummins. Quotes "My all-time favourite bowlers are Mitchell Johnson, Wasim Akram and Brett Lee. I used to watch their videos and learn from them. I have learnt a lot from Johnson, and Malinga too. I try to learn from any senior bowlers who have played international cricket." - Bumrah "Jasprit Bumrah has the best and the most effective yorker among fast bowlers playing international cricket now."– Legendary pacer Wasim Akram, January 2019 I think Jasprit Bumrah is very, very interesting. He runs off a very short run-up. He jogs and then bowls with a very short run. He has got straight arms. His bowling is not textbook by any means, but it works. He is very different from other pace bowlers, which reminds me of another fast bowler of my era, who was very different from everyone else - Jeff Thomson, Dennis Lillee, December 2018